


Voltron Harry Potter au; the boggart

by thatonefandomjumper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, And got way into it, Boggarts, I kinda wrote an overarching plot that doesn't even exist, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, i did this for school
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatonefandomjumper/pseuds/thatonefandomjumper
Summary: The Voltron crew have a day off studying, and as usual, gather together In a classroom to hang out. But after Lance opens a closet that contained a boggart in it, secrets start getting reviled.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Voltron Harry Potter au; the boggart

It was winter. The Hogwarts halls were a lot colder than usual. Pidge clinged tight to her book's, shivering from the cold. Professor Kolivan had given them way too much homework for the weekend. Nothing she couldn't handle. She had gotten straight A's last year and wasn't about to skip something. It was her friend's she was worried about. Lance had been complained all yesterday because of the potions class homework and now this. He was going to drive her insane. Grabbing onto her Ravenclaw robes, she fixed her scarf and pulled her short, brown hair from her face.

"PIIIIDGE!" She sighed and turned around. The Cuban boy was out of breath. He had clearly run over too her. Pidge gave him a glare before turning around and beginning walking. "What is it Lance? Are you going to mope about homework too me? Because I'm not in the mood for it. Go complain to Hunk, or Shiro, or even Keith!" Lance put up a frown on his caramel colored face. "No way! I already bother Hunk way too much with it. And Shiro threatened too curse me if I bothered him about homework again. Plus, you already know why I'm not going to Keith to complain!" 

"Here's a suggestion. How about you just don't complain to any of us and shut up" Pidge sarcastically commented. Lance struck a dramatic pose and looked at her with an exaggerated look of disbelief. "How dare you say that! Your words wound me, Pidge." 

As they reached the classroom they were heading towards, Lance had finally stopped stopped complaining about homework and had started taking about how good the candy he had tried out the last time they went too Hogsmeade, was. Pidge opened the classroom door and heeded inside with Lance shortly behind.

A familiar sight greeted them. Shiro was sitting at a table fiddling the front of his hair with his prosthetic arm. Next too him was Keith, his baby, foster brother. He was talking too him about something, although Lance couldn't here what he was saying. And frankly, he didn't care.

Hunk was standing on the edge of the classroom. When he took notice of Lance and Pidge he hurried over. "Guy's! Your here. Finally! What took so long" Hunk asked, with his usual happy smile. "Well we would have been faster if Lance here stopped COMPLANING about the homework he was having" Pidge responded, while glaring at Lance. "Wouldn't be a first. He's always complaining about homework too me. It makes more sense considering were both on our fourth year, and you are... ya know" Pidge got what Hunk was saying. She was a third year, while Hunk and Lance were fourth years. So, I'd make more sense for Lance to take his homework hatred out Hunk, since he had the same.

At this point Keith had stopped talking to Shiro and they were patiently waiting for the other three to sit down, with 3 chairs’ already laid out in front of the desk. Lance, Pidge and Hunk took a seat. They had started meeting up in this classroom frequently. Often three to six times a week. There wasn't anything in particular that the five of them did. They mostly just hung around and talked, but occasionally they would play games. Every single one of them was on their house's quidditch team and they would try too make bets about who would win games. It was even more fun considering the fact they were all in different houses (Except Shiro and Keith, who were both Gryffindors).

All of them being friends might surprise most people. Almost all of them being different houses and ages. How they'd become friends had actually been quite funny. Pidge had been a first year when it happened. They had all collectively decided to sneak out one night on their own terms. Pidge was going to the restricted section in the library, Lance had somehow convinced Hunk to sneak out with him and Shiro had only gone out because Keith had snuck out and as his older brother, he had said, it was his duty to go after him.

After a lot of shenanigans, they had all accidentally ended up locked in an unused classroom and they had actually gotten along nicely, in weird ways they'd admit, but they got along non the the less. They'd started talking more frequently in the hallways after that and eventually started meeting.

Today was pretty normal, considering how normal things can be when your studying magic. "Are Allura and Coran busy today?" Lance question. Allura and Coran were both on the seventh year with Allura being a Slytherin and Coran a Hufflepuff. They'd occasionally join in their weekly meeting's but recently they’d had a lot more homework due to the test's so they couldn't make it that often.

"No, they're both studying for upcoming tests." Shiro replied. "Bummer." Lance replied and put a pout on his face. Keith simply rolled his eyes.

They'd all collectively agreed to play Truth or Dare. Aka, Keith's least favorite game. He'd always reluctantly agree to play along but would complain about it the entire time. 

As the minuets of laughter (and Keith's annoyed groans) went by, Pidge had started to be wearier of the closet in the corner of the room. She hadn't really paid it any attention when she'd first walked in, but now she was sure something was up with it.

As Hunk was trying to stick a whole jelly slug up his nose, she stood up and quietly walked to the closet. She almost fell backwards as Shiro's voice suddenly perked up "Pidge. What are you doing?" As she steadied herself and turned back to Shiro it happened again. The closet move.

"Wha...?"

Keith stood up and walked over to Pidge, examining the closet with narrow eyes. "What's going on with this old thing?" Questions Lance who had joined them along with Hunk. The jelly Slug forgotten. "Let's open it up!" Lance suggested with Keith immediately protesting the idea.

"No."  
"Awww, why not? I'll be fun. Bedsides whatever is in there we can fight off."  
"We are not opening a potentially cursed closet, Lance."   
"You’re such a party pooper, Keith."

As the two bickered on, Shiro took a closer look at the closet. It had a lock on the front. 'I wonder why.'   
"Whatever this is, it's locked so..."  
" Hunk is right." Shiro agreed "If it's locked, we shouldn't be messing with it."

They all started walking back to their seats one by one. Although, Lance wasn't convinced. He still stood in front of the closet and narrowed his eyes. As the griped on his wand tightened, he pointed it at the lock. "Lance what are you doing?!" Shiro raised his voice. Lance simply ignored him. 

As he pointed his wand at the lock he muttered "Alohomora."

The lock fell off.

The closet immediately lunged open. Lance he’d to jump back with such speed to no get hit that that he fell on his back, hard.

What walked out of the closet was a bug. But not just any bug. A three feet tall cockroach. 

Lance let out a piercing scream. At that moment Keith, Pidge and Shire jumped up from the desk while Hunk ducked under it. Lance shifted back with such speed that he might as well have been crab walking. 

Ignoring Lance's screeches, Keith lunged forward his wand ready. Jumping in front of Lance he held his wand up while Pidge got ready to close the closet and Shiro picked up the lock.

Keith jumped forward and then...

The cockroach changed. It was a man none of them had seen before. Semi purple skin, white hair and a face that most would consider handsome. He was smirking. To say it was unsettling would be an understatement. Lance stopped screeching and Shiro and Pidge froze in their tracks. Keith was paralyzed. His expression unreadable. His grip on his wand tightened, to the point where it might break.

Shiro, shaking his head, quickly regaining his composure "It appears to be some sort of shape shifti-"It's a boggart." Shiro immediately stopped speaking. Everyone looked at Keith. "It's a boggart." He repeated, emotionless, but voice a bit drained.

The all looked at each other, Keith excluded, in surprise. Without a second thought Pidge leaped at the boggart (it, transforming into some kind of black mist in the process) raises her wand and shouts "RIDICULOUS!" The mist instantly transforms into some sort of dancing green man in a Spiderman suit. Pidge resists laughter as Shiro casts a spell, shooting the boggart back into the closet and locking it in the process.

They all just stood there for a while, taking deep breaths. After a few seconds, Pidge started snickering and after a bit it turned into a full-on laughter; the others joining in one by one.

"Wow Lance, you REALLY ARE AN IDIOT" Keith said, after the laughter died down, practically shouting the last part. 

"C'mon! Your one to talk Mr. Gets us in danger the most." Lance shouted back, "And besides, I was curious. You see a mysterious, possibly dangerous closet and you DON'T want to investigate. How was I supposed to know it was a creature that transforms into your biggest fear!" 

"Calm down, both of you." Shiro spoke up. They both let out a grumble but sat down on a nearby desk chair. "Why do they keep a boggart in here of all place's?" Pidge asked out of curiosity. "I plainly can't see too many reason's for keeping it in this specific classroom." 

"Maybe we were the first one's to find it?" Hunk questioned. "If so, why was there a lock on the door." Pidge shot back. "Whatever the reason, we should relocate ourselves. I suggest the library." Silent nods were exchanged between them and they stood up to leave the classroom.

As they walked along the hall Lance asked "Keith, I was meaning to ask you, how did you realize straight away that it was a boggart? And who was that man anyway? Same with you Pidge, what was that weird mist?" Keith raised an eyebrow at the question, with an expression of annoyance, clearly hoping that they'd just forgotten about the man.

Pidge pushed up her glasses "I only got too look at mine for a brief moment but was like all my anxiety attacking me at once. Not a pleasant experience if I'd say so myself." She said.

"Mine is kind of personal," Keith stated "but do you all know who Zarkon is." A short chill shot up Lance's spine. Of course, he'd heard of Zarkon. He was the most feared wizard of the century and had slaughtered countless in his quest for power. "Yeah, what about him?" Lance replied.

"He has a son. His name is Lotor" They came to a halt. "He has a what now?!" Hunk all but yelped, causing some glances from other students. "Is this something I should know about?" Shiro questioned. "No not really." Keith replied nonchalantly.

"Let's just say I had an encounter with him before I even entered this school, we wer-" "HOLD ON!" Lance interjected. "How old did you say he was." "I didn't say, but I suppose around five years older than me-" "Well why was he a grown man when the boggart turned into hi-" "CAN YOU STOP CUTTING ME OFF!" Lance threw his hands up. “Well sorry. I was just curious."

"To spare you the details, we had a fight. Not to surprising considering who he was. I can't even remember the reason why, but I doubt it was a good one. The fight came to a sudden stop when he hit me with a curse that knocked me out. When I woke up, he was gone, although I didn't feel any different, so I went on with my day, slightly more salty than usual. But what I didn't expect was the nightmares that came after."

Keith sighed in annoyance "I don't know if the nightmares or the fact I was knocked out was the side effect, but they started coming every night. And they were always about him for some stupid reason. The version of him also seemed to be aging as I grew older. I've gotten used to them by now and they aren't as common, so they honestly don't really bother me anymore, but I guess they affected me at least to the point of being scared of meeting him in real life."

Silence fell the group after Keith finished speaking. They all just looked at him, dumbfounded.

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Shiro spoke up, his voice mixed with and edge and concern.

"I didn't see it as relevant."

"Didn't see it as-Keith!!! I am your brother! I should know about things like this!"

"Well sorry, but some things I prefer to keep to myself!"

"Not something as severe as this." 

As Shiro and Keith bickered, Hunk, Pidge and Lance stood to the side and watched them. "So, Lotor." Lance said. "Since he was mean to Keith or whatever, I propose we go find him and beet the crap out of him, or something like that."

"You sound remarkably unsure for a crazy plan like that." Pidge replied "No, we are definitely not doing that, no no, no way hose." Hunk immediately said.

"Plus, I think you already did way to much damage today to be allowed to propose any more ludicrous ideas." Lance crossed his arm and mumbled something under his breath. 

The three of them looked over at Shiro and Keith who had finally stopped arguing and were each looking another way, both clearly unhappy about the outcome of their argument.

"What do you think my boggart would turn into?" Hunk suddenly questioned. 

"Probably something stupid. Like an uncooked dish monster."

"A what now?" 

"An uncooked dish monster." Lance replied. 

"Well just you wait, one day the dishwashers will rise up and they will break out in war!" Pidge said ominously.

The three of them looked at each other whit blank expression. And then blurted out laughing. They might have a lot of things to worry about in the future, with Keith and Lotor, but at that moment all they could do was laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this was just one time thing. We had an assignment in Harry Potter class where we were allowed to write a fanfiction that had something to do with a boggart. Although I did enjoy writing it.


End file.
